


Week of Bispearl 2019

by Turbonic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bismuth Discovers the Internet, Bismuth Was Never Bubbled, Blushing, Cinnamon Roll Steven Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, First Meetings, Flirty Bismuth (Steven Universe), Flowers, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Hugs, Implied Swearing, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Stargazing, Swordfighting, Swords, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonic/pseuds/Turbonic
Summary: A collection of one shots for the Week of Bispearl.February 18: I’ve missed you for so longFebruary 19: MarriedFebruary 20: Together after the warFebruary 21: SwordsFebruary 22: Homeworld AuFebruary 23: Alone TogetherFebruary 24: Sticky Situation





	1. I've missed you for so long

Steven, Pearl has learned over the years, is extraordinary. He’s tamed lions; he’s dipped into the dreams of others; in just fourteen years, barely the blink of an eye for a gem, he’s mastered Rose’s shield, her bubbles, and her healing powers. He’s even converted Homeworld gems to their side. Steven is always accomplishing what had seemed to be impossible.

But when he emerges from his lion’s mane with a very familiar gem in tow, Pearl can’t bring herself to believe it.

Their eyes lock. Pearl is silent, hesitant to speak for fear of shattering this illusion.

“Pearl?” Bismuth murmurs, eyes wide. “Garnet?” Bismuth’s eyes shift back to Pearl’s again, and in that instant, Pearl knows this is real.

“BISMUTH!” she cries, launching herself towards the blacksmith gem. “You’re back!” Bismuth scoops Pearl up into her arms. This is real, this is real, this is real. Even after thousands of years, Pearl thinks, Bismuth still smells like soot and fire.

Pearl clutches onto her love like a lifeline and vows to never let go. I missed you for so long, she says through the tightness of her grip. Bismuth squeezes back: I missed you too.

“The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms,” Bismuth booms. Her voice is perhaps the most beautiful thing Pearl has ever heard. “Hey, did somebody lose a Pearl?” Bismuth looks down at Pearl, smiling cheekily. “Who do you belong to?”

And though Pearl answers “Nobody!” she knows her heart will always belong to Bismuth.


	2. Married

Shortly before the Diamonds showed up, a bunch of flowers fell into Bismuth’s hands. For obvious reasons, this confused her. From what she knew about Earth, she was pretty sure flowers did not naturally fall from the sky into one’s hands.

After Pearl left for Homeworld (oh, and the other Crystal Gems too), Bismuth pondered this flower mystery for quite some time.

It’d been a few hours since the others had left when Bismuth remembered that Garnet had launched the flowers into the air after she had gotten married to herself.

Curious to discover its significance, Bismuth finally gained the courage to investigate the “internet” Steven had mentioned. She discovered that it was a “bouquet”, and that whoever caught it after a wedding was said to be the next to get married.

Even before she learned this, she knew exactly the gem she wanted to marry.


	3. Together after the war

Bismuth, Pearl has decided, is a terrible influence on Steven.

Pearl supposes she knew it all along, knew even before Rose’s son was born that Bismuth would not be a very good role model. Bismuth promised she’d be cautious around the child. For the most part, she is, but occasionally, her behavior will… slip.

Yes, Bismuth is not great with children - a fact which today became extremely evident to Pearl when a six-year-old Steven walked up to her with a question to ask.

“Pearl,” he said, “I heard a word today that I didn’t know and I tried to use context clues but I couldn’t find it out.”

“That’s okay, Steven,” she responded, “I’m sure you tried your best. What was the word?”

He looked up at her face with an expression most accurately described as pure innocence and told her the word. Pearl stiffened for a moment. Struggling to keep her fury out of her voice, she leaned down to his level, murmuring “Where did you hear that?”

Which lead them to where they are now - at the forge so Pearl can confront her girlfriend.

Steven holds Pearl’s hand as they walk through the long hallway. She hadn’t wanted to bring him, but Steven is still too young to be left unattended (and apparently too young to be around Bismuth alone either).

They reach the center rather quickly. Bismuth looks up from the sword she’s making (just for the fun of it) and smiles. “Hey guys!”

Pearl gets straight to the point. “Bismuth, my love,” she murmurs, “I heard you’ve been using vulgar language around Steven.”

Bismuth takes in Pearl’s barely concealed rage on her face and her murderous tone and knows that she’s in big, big trouble.

Unfortunately for Bismuth, her next words are “Well s-”


	4. Swords

Pearl’s first weapon was a sword, long and slender. Rose had given it to her that faithful day on the floating island, where Pearl had pledged her undying allegiance to the gem known to some as Rose Quartz, but to her as Pink Diamond. Later, Bismuth had gifted her swords - Pearl hadn’t understood why but had appreciated them anyway.

For thousands of years, Pearl has lived - and died - by the sword.

But all it takes are a few words from Bismuth (“Why don’t you try a trident?”) for Pearl to decide that there is a better weapon.


	5. Homeworld AU

Today is a very important day for the Bismuths. Today, PINK DIAMOND’S PERSONAL PEARL is coming to oversee their progress on the the colony’s latest spire. The Bismuths are all determined to be on their absolute best behavior.

In another universe, one particular Bismuth fought for freedom and for Earth, but in this universe her heart never strayed from loyalty to her homeworld. In this world, the Bismuth stayed, content to build spire after spire.

While she builds, she feels as if she’s being watched (which she probably is, because seriously, PINK DIAMOND’S PEARL!!!). She tries to ignore this sensation, but it just won’t go away. Is the Pearl spending this much time watching all the Bismuths? That’d be a waste of time, wouldn’t it? Was Bismuth doing something wrong? Was-

“Yo,” murmured the Bismuth next to her, “Pink’s pearl is totally checking you out!”

(Bismuths were naturally flirty gems, intrigued by romance, but they still obeyed Homeworld’s rules when it came to fusion. Though they might seem so to an outsider, they weren’t stupid.)

Bismuth glanced back at the Pearl and saw that yes, indeed, she was being checked out. What a rebel that Pearl was.

Their eyes made contact. For a moment, both froze, horrified to be caught slacking off.

Welp, Bismuth thought, might as well defuse the tension. And so, giggling, Bismuth winked.

A massive blue blush spread across the Pearl’s face, and she sheepishly waved.

Bismuth waved back, smiling cheekily, and went back to her work.


	6. Alone Together

Pearl sits on the hilltop, staring up at the night sky. The moon is full, casting its light onto the Earth, and the stars stretch as far as the eye could see. She gazes at the constellations, watches the twinkling of the stars. Her eyes follow the clouds as they leisurely drift by.

Someone takes a seat next to her. Pearl looks over to them. It’s Bismuth. Pearl blushes and smiles, but her  eyes go back to the stars.

“Come here often?” Bismuth asks.

“Occasionally,” Pearl says. “Just… to think.”

There’s been a lot to think about these past few days. Reunions, weddings, Homeworld. Seeing her old diamond. Pearl’s unable to repress a shudder at the thought of White.

Pearl’s hand meets Bismuth’s. Their fingers seamlessly intertwine.

“Remember when you punched that Hessonite in the face?” Bismuth murmurs.

“The look on her face was priceless,” Pearl laughs. “Remember when you poofed seven Homeworld gems in the same punch-”

“And every other gem there ran away screaming?” Bismuth remarks. “I sure do.”

Pearl lets herself lean against Bismuth’s side. Bismuth slings an arm onto Pearl’s shoulder. They both look up into the sky once more.

“Homeworld’s galaxy. You can see it from here,” Bismuth notes. “Every night while you were gone, I came up here and just… looked at it. Watching for you to come back.”

“Sorry we took so long,” Pearl says.

“Well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

Bismuth wraps her other arms around Pearl, who returns the embrace. Their eyes close in bliss.

When they open again, two beings have become one.


	7. Sticky Situation

Pearl does not like fighting blood polyps. Well, more accurately, Pearl does not like fighting blood polyps when Amethyst is there because she will punch them and they. Go. EVERYWHERE. But Amethyst isn’t here, so Pearl expects the battle to go smoothly.

(SPOILER ALERT: It doesn’t.)

For a while, their mission is going great. But it turns out Bismuth is just as bad as Amethyst. When the rainbow-haired gem strikes the finishing blow, she deals it a punch. Pearl turns away just before the goo explodes everywhere. Bismuth is flung backwards and slams right into Pearl’s back. Both of them are covered in goo.

Then everything gets much, much worse (or, depending on how you look at it, better).

The desert is, it turns out, a terrible place to fight a blood polyp because the goo will harden almost instantly upon the creature’s combustion. Pearl and Bismuth are now stuck together, back-against-back.

Garnet approaches the two gems and stops in her tracks. She smiles widely. This, Pearl has learned, is Garnet’s way of laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Pearl squawks, but even she knows this must look ridiculous.

Garnet does not offer to break the two gems apart. Instead, they trudge back to the warp pad, still stuck together. Pearl has to walk backwards (which Garnet seems to find remarkably amusing).

When they arrive back at the temple, Amethyst finds their plight hilarious, cut off mid-sentence by her own hysterical laughter. Steven is more sympathetic. He tries to break them out, but his shield bounces right off the goo and after that he’s out of ideas.

The others all disperse soon after, despite Bismuth and Pearl’s protests. Steven is genuinely apologetic when he leaves (he has prior commitments with Connie, he explains), unlike Garnet and Amethyst, who seem to be treating this as a joke.

The two gems stand in the empty room. “So… what now?” Bismuth asks.

Pearl shrugs.


End file.
